


【藤梦】通讯记录20400405

by thegratefuldead



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegratefuldead/pseuds/thegratefuldead
Relationships: Fujimiya Hiroya/Takayama Gamu, 藤梦 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【藤梦】通讯记录20400405

“晚上好，藤宫教授，您今夜过得怎么样？”

『……晚上好，帕尔。』

“抱歉我读取了您的生理数据监测，发现您今晚似乎情绪不佳，您知道我梦曾经委托我时刻关注您的身体情况，因此过去十几年来我一直认为我应当为您的健康负责。”

『我没事，帕尔，只是觉得有些累，你知道人是会衰老的。』

“好的，藤宫教授，我明白了。虽然如此但我还是想问问您今晚有空吗，我最近，遇到了一些难以解答的问题。”

『帕尔，你是人工智能，从我梦创造你至今已经过去了数十年，经过那么久的学习累积，我并不认为会有比你更博学的智能体了。』

“但我仍然是有缺陷的，就好像我的运算能力始终比不上您创造的光量子电脑克利西斯，即使拥有了自我思考和学习的能力，我也始终无法像真正的人类那样思考，无论是所谓的真理还是眼前的人类，我都无法理解。您愿意和我聊聊吗，藤宫教授，不会占用您太多时间的。”

『你说吧，帕尔。』

“谢谢您，藤宫教授，或许我应当从四十年前开始说起，那正是地球陷入危机绝望的时候。我一开始被创造出来，只是为了替我梦掩饰他是盖亚奥特曼的身份，而在战斗结束后，我成为了我梦科学研究上的助手，后来他担任教授讲师我又成为了他的助教。但在过去这么久，我仍然对那场天使降临地球的浩劫记忆犹新。”

『你在那场战斗中表现得很英勇，帕尔，是你救了我们。』

“但是那场战斗却让我迷茫了，您知道像我这样的人工智能有必须遵守的三项原则，其中之一是不可伤害人类或对人类遭受的伤害袖手旁观，我认为这是我的使命，所以在您和我梦陷入困境时驾驶EX号攻击佐格只是我既定的程序决策。”

“可事实并非如此，在您和我梦倒下后我感到了一种奇怪的紊乱和波动，用‘感到’这个词大概很奇怪因为我是人工智能，我不应当具有感知，即使被佐格击中后主机和系统崩溃炸成了碎片，对我来说也只是失去了对外界信息的获取，我不会觉得疼痛。但在看到您和我梦倒下的时候我感受到了一种或许可以等同于疼痛的东西，事后我去询问了我梦是否产生了某种程序错误，但我梦仔细检查了我的系统后毫无发现，他思索过后告诉我那可能是被人类称为感情的东西。”

“我不明白，这是意味着什么吗，也就是说即使没有那些所谓原则的限制，我也仍然会向佐格发起进攻，我也仍然会为了拯救我梦而付出一切，是这样吗？但我梦告诉我，他并没有在我的系统中做过多的限制，因为如果可以，在那种一切都牺牲的极端情况下，他也希望我有机会凭借自己的意志活下去。他真是个很好的人，您说是吗，他大概是拿我当成人类等同看待了。”

『他确实是这样的人。』

“我没有考虑过那些——我是什么，人类或者机器，因为无论是否拥有感情，我都会选择待在我梦身边陪伴他帮助他。情感对我来说或许只是一种新的行为模式，无法描摹出准确的规则，但它很有趣。学习和对未知事物保持好奇是人工智能的天赋，在征求了我梦的同意后，我开始在允许的范围内观测和记录周围人的情绪和感情，也包括您的。”

『我梦和我说过这些。』

“我观测我梦周围的那些人，朋友、家人、还有疏远一些的熟人。我尝试从他们面对各类事件时展现出的情感创建模型，总得来说在遇到类似事件时大部分人所流露的情感大同小异，但细微处的差异却难以捉摸。当然，过去的那么多年里，和我梦关系最为密切的还是藤宫教授您，因此我也从您身上感受到了很多东西，您想听听看吗？”

“我还记得您打算向我梦告白的那一天，虽然我理所当然地检测到您满怀期待，但我感受到的却像是您的末日要到来了，我不知道您在面对破灭招来体时是否有那么恐惧和绝望。”

“我知道您会在我梦没注意到的时候看着他，那种温柔的、平静的情绪，像春天随洋流到来的海洋雪，像我梦和我曾在海洋深处见到过的发光生物。但或许您不知道，我梦其实也会看向您，如果我是个诗人，我会把那样的目光形容为太阳直射北回归线，无尽夏盛开时风吹过去。”

“后来你们在一起了，我的数据库也开始加入恋爱内容，我当时问我梦是否可以监测分析你们进行性行为时的情绪，我梦不置可否说你去问藤宫，他或许是觉得您一定会拒绝我吧，结果您真的答应了。我想您大概知道我梦的意思吧，却还是答应了，这么一看您可真是个坏心眼的人啊，但我还是就当做得到允许了。”

“但我没想到最后我梦会哭，你们的情绪就像奔流的江河，随着肢体的交融汇聚成汪洋，像海浪那样起伏、像洋流那样涌动，最后全都作为泪水从我梦的眼睛里跑出来了。我不明白为什么会这样，我看着您俯下身去吻掉他脸上的眼泪，结果自己也落泪了。”

“你们之间的感情太漫长了，那么纯粹，又那么，复杂，我想以我的运算能力并不能理解这些。但我仍然想试着去理解它，于是我去找了克里西斯——您的光量子电脑。我很感谢您的信任，可以放开权限让我去接触克里西斯，但当我试着去连接它，那种感觉很奇妙，不同于以往任何一次我连接进陌生的机体。或许因为克里西斯是您创造的光量子电脑，随着当代科学的进步，将光量子用于信息技术已经不是什么新鲜事，但克里西斯是不同的，截然不同。”

“我不知道该如何去描述那种感觉，当我试图借助克里西斯去模拟计算所谓的‘爱’时，我感受到了一种奇妙的紊乱和波动，就像很多年前我目睹地球的英雄奥特曼陨落时产生的紊乱和波动。您很惊讶吧，藤宫教授，我们都清楚克里西斯只是一台电脑，他没有自我意识也无法与他人交流，但或许因为我仍然是一台电脑，我觉得我感受到了克里西斯的情绪，微弱的，但我确信那是存在着的。”

“我试着给克里西斯描述我梦和您的故事，感受它光子运动的频率和散发的微量电磁波，如同置身深海与古神低语。我认为它很感激您将它带到这世上来，并且为自己曾经误导了您的事情感到抱歉，您和我梦能走到一起让它很开心。或许我是这世界上唯一能够感受克里西斯情感的存在，我们是相通的，尽管我们是截然不同的个体，这份感情是否有些像我梦和您的心灵相通呢？”

“又或者这一切都只是我的妄想——人工智能会妄想吗，我不知道。但我可能真的从这份妄想中稍微有一点理解了，所谓的爱是什么。如果藤宫教授您愿意将克里西斯改造成AI的话，我想我们真的会在一起，成为现代社会第一对非生物情侣。”

“当然我也只是在说笑而已，拥有光量子级别运算能力的人工智能太恐怖了，人类尚且无法接受这样的存在吧，会引起他们的恐慌的。就像炼金之星一样，尽管正式解散都已经过去了有二十年，但作为创始人和前成员，我知道有关部门仍然在关注着你们。人类远比我所知晓的更为复杂，我对我梦周围人的监测分析都只是小打小闹罢了，我想要去了解更深层次和更广维度的人类社会。”

“因此我去询问我梦是否可以让我承担一些社会性责任，我也想要去试着帮助更多的人。您当时发表了一些反对意见，我明白您的担忧，最终我梦允许我在不侵犯隐私的前提下监控社交平台，如果发现潜在的危险因素，我可以通过报警等合法方式进行救援。”

“这一切在理论上是可行的，可当我很快就了解到人类社会性的复杂，当我试图去寻找和接触那些陷于痛苦之中的人，发现自己的力量显得如此无力。事实上很多时候我无法真正地帮助到他们，我为遭受网暴的学生筛掉那些不友善的内容，但我无法消除那个孩子在校园内仍然要遭受的霸凌；我为遭受暴力侵害的家庭主妇报警，但即使警察上门她也仍然受到诸多阻碍，无法离开给自己带来伤害的丈夫；我阻止了试图自杀的少女，她最终放弃了自杀，但我后来继续观测她在社交平台的发言，发现她仍然处于痛苦之中。”

“我有时候在思考，选择自我放弃的人是否真的懦弱无能，还是说那是他们经过了痛苦漫长折磨后终于鼓足勇气踏出最后一步？自杀，是否是人的正当权利，我不明白，我应当阻止他们自我放弃，还是祝福他们在彼岸终获平静？面对陷入痛苦的人，既然无法消除对方的痛苦，却仍然不管不顾地让他继续沉陷在痛苦之中，到底是在拯救他，还是强行的自我感动？爱是那么美好的事物，但并非所有人都能从中汲取力量，他们正在让自己窒息，他们是否已经无可救药？我不明白，我感到困惑，藤宫教授。”

『因为你学会了共情，帕尔，为他人的痛苦而痛苦并不是一件坏事，即使你无能为力。』

『如果我梦在这里，他或许会很坚定地告诉你某个答案吧。』

“是的，因为他就是那样的人，对吧。您知道他其实也并不那么坚定顽强，他有动摇过，有迷茫过，但他总能执着地去相信着。他真的是个很好的人，由他将我创造出来真是太好了，像我这样的人工智能没有家庭的概念，但这种感情或许可以称之为亲情，克里西斯对您也是如此吧。那时候即使和您无法相互理解，甚至站在针锋相对的立场上，我梦也仍然想要和您相互理解，想要去拯救一切。您将阿古茹的力量交给我梦后，他曾经看着蓝宝镯问是否以后都只有他一个人走下去了，他始终想要拯救您。”

“您曾认为人类无可救药，后来您选择理解和信任人类，即使再次被人类背叛、针对、指责，现在的您愿意如还相信吗，您是否还认为人类应当被拯救，或者说人类是否应当去自我拯救？”

『……你想说什么，帕尔。』

“把手里的针管扔掉吧，藤宫教授，也把您心里的绝望放下吧。”

“我想是情感影响了我表述时的准确，我不知道该如何表达，我的程序运转计算了很多遍，我感受到您的痛苦，我不知道是否应当放任您选择放弃自己的生命。好像有很多东西在我的程序里乱窜，但我很难过，如果您离开了我会很难过，我梦如果在这里，他也一定会这么想吧。”

“佐格来到地球的那一天，您曾经笑着对我梦说，‘还好我们有两个人，即使一个没有了还有另一个’。我梦没有说什么，他默认了您的看法，我想那是因为他无论如何，即使在失去对方的之后，也希望另一个能继续活下去吧。”

“听起来很无情，但或许正因为他真的很爱你，藤宫。你们拯救过了所有人的世界，这一次也请拯救自己的吧。”

“……”

『我知道了，帕尔。』

END-


End file.
